Percy and Annabeth Reunion in MARK OF ATHENA
by MaggieLerman
Summary: The title says it all! : Percy and Annabeth reunite in Mark of Athena. It's my first FanFic so I know it's crappy but no flames please because Flames are for roasting weenies.


THE MEETING.

ANNABETH

Annabeth felt the anxiety welling up inside of her. She knew that he was close; she could feel it. Annabeth wasn't the kind for mushy fairy-tale ending, but this, this was different eight months away from someone they just figured out they loved could make anyone go crazy.

"You ready Annabeth?" Jason asked. Annabeth wanted to say _You can bet your golden drachma on it!_ But she knew she couldn't lie to Jason. He was going through the same thing, maybe even worse. He and Percy both had gotten their memories taken away and were sent to the opposite camp.

"No, actually I'm really not. How 'bout you I mean this must really got to be hard for you, going back to camp and stuff?" She watched his eyes turn from worry to sadness.

"I'm having mixed feelings," Jason replied. The worry in his voice was obvious; he was much more worried than he was letting on. She decided not to press him about it. The Argo II was getting really close now. Annabeth couldn't help but notice the architecture was phenomenal. Then she saw it. The huge Roman army lined up and in position. All of the Roman army looked up at them, at least they weren't going to shoot them down, and if so they would have done it already. As they descended Annabeth thought about things about Percy she hadn't before. _Does he still like me? Does he have a new girl-friend? Does he even remember me?_ All of these thoughts **definitely **did not make her feel better at all.

LEO

It took all of his strength, and yes some of Jason's too, not to let the ship crash. It would have been easy except he had been so nervous. He had to be better than he normally was. He had to prove it to the Romans that he wasn't just a goofy joke. This was his quest and he had to be taken seriously. After what felt lie it could have been hours the ship came to a halt. He saw Annabeth waiting by the exit so exactly when the ramp was down she could go. Jason and Piper lagging behind a little. When the ramp was down completely they all strode down the ramp staying calm, cool, and collected. Okay mostly all of them because Leo tripped and Annabeth broke her perfect posture once she saw Percy. Leo could obviously guess who Percy was and not only because of the tons of pictures there were of him at camp, it was because even though he had never seen one, had he known exactly what a son of Poseidon would look like and Percy fit the picture completely. He was tall, muscular, with black hair, and had the most intimidating green eyes that looked like they were looking right past your skin and into your soul.

Leo could see it in his eyes that he had just seen Annabeth. Leo thought after the eight months there might be some serious lip-lock but that apparently that wasn't the case. They might not have kissed but Leo knew why. It would have been awkward for them to start making out in the middle of the field when they first met the Roman Camp. Not that Leo would have cared but he just thought they might be trying to be diplomatic, serious, and overall trying hard to make sure the Romans didn't attack. Smart.

PERCY

Percy felt as if his heart was outside his body it could have traveled around the world twice considering the speed it was beating at. Annabeth was prettier than he remembered. Okay that was an understatement. She was absolutely gorgeous. Percy locked eyes with her rocky gray ones. He gave her the best look that he could pull of that said _later._ Percy thought it might not end well if they kissed in front of the Romans. They were more serious than the Greeks.

"Reyna? Where are you? We need to talk." Percy heard a boy he guessed was Jason call out from behind Annabeth. Even his voice radiated power, something that reminded him of Thalia.

"Jason! I am here; introduce your friends." Reyna shouted. Jason, Annabeth, and two other kids Percy didn't recognize lined up.

"As you know, I am Jason, next to me is Annabeth, then there is Leo, last but not least there is Piper." As Jason spoke Reyna sized them up. She must have seen no threat because she dismissed them.

"As far as I can tell the Greeks pose no threat to us. Show them to an extra guest house for them and anyone else who might be interested in staying with them." Reyna said while looking at Percy.

Those few moments were a few of the longest of his life. He followed as Frank showed Annabeth and the others where they could stay. Thankfully all the Greeks decided to explore the camp and meet new people. That is except for Annabeth. They walked into the house and found a private room. Percy shut the door and locked it. He needed a moment with Annabeth, the love of his life, alone.

Percy sighed. He was so relieved to be seeing her after so long, even if he couldn't remember most of it. Annabeth responded with her lips. Percy closed his eyes as Annabeth's lips touched his. His hands touched her soft hands wanting this moment to last forever. He was starting to get worried when after five more seconds Annabeth pulled away.

"How do you know me? Or don't you? Do you like kissing random girls?" Annabeth interrogated. Percy chuckled.

"I guess your nick-name doesn't apply any more, Wise Girl. How could you ever think for just one moment that I would forget you?" Percy joked. Annabeth let out a huge sigh of relief that sounded like she had been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder which they both had experienced first-hand.


End file.
